1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for a stable machine run on printing units of a rotary press for operation with part-width printing material
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 02058931 A2 discloses an apparatus for improving the printing process, for example during production with part-width paper webs, a solvent which dissolves or breaks down the printing ink being applied or being applied drop by drop to the non-printing regions of the rolls of the inking unit, in particular to the two ends of these rolls, in order to prevent the printing ink applied and accumulating at the ends of the rolls losing solvent and thus to prevent the resultant drying-out and sticking of the printing ink.
The disadvantage is that the solvent applied to the rolls or in the edge region of the rolls sprays off over time and with increasing speed and soils the press. Furthermore, drying problems can occur at the edge of the paper web, it being possible for smearing in the dryer or set-off and/or marking in the folder superstructure or in the folding unit to occur as a result.